plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Fire Rooster
250px |strength = 3 |health = 1 |cost = 2 |set = Event |class = Sneaky |tribe = Pet Zombie |trait = None |ability = This moves to a random lane when a Plant is played here. When this enters a lane: Do 1 damage to all Plants here. |flavor text = According to the Chinese Zodiac, it's the year of the Fire Rooster. Crispy fried Plants for all your Zombies!}} Fire Rooster is an event zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 2 to play, and has 3 /1 . It does not have any traits, and its ability moves it onto another random lane every time a plant is played on the same lane as it, and does 1 damage to all plants on the lane it moves to. It was introduced in update 1.10.22, along with Blooming Heart and Defensive End. It became craftable as of the 1.12.6 update. It was made available in the Lunar New Year event and was available from 24 January 2017 to 31 January 2017. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribe:' Pet Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Abilities:' This moves to a random lane when a Plant is played here. When this enters a lane: Do 1 damage to all Plants here. *'Set:' Premium - Event Card description According to the Chinese Zodiac, it's the year of the Fire Rooster. Crispy fried Plants for all your Zombies! Update history Update 1.10.22 *Added to the game. Update 1.12.6 *Became craftable. Strategies With Fire Rooster can be a tough zombie to take out due to its ability, letting it essentially do 4 damage to a plant. Its ability allows it to take out a fragile plant hiding behind a Team-Up plant. If your opponent tries to manipulate Fire Rooster to attack a plant that is strong enough to destroy it, use moving tricks like Smoke Bomb to move it again, dealing more damage. To make it even more dangerous, playing Super Stench or having on board allows it to destroy most plants when it moves to another lane with plants on them. However, it is quite weak in terms of health, so do not expect it to stay long unless you have boosting material. Neptuna and have the best usages out of Fire Rooster, as Neptuna can play health boosting and moving tricks to aid Fire Rooster, while Brain Freeze can use it in a pet deck to make it even more dangerous. It is a good idea to increase its strength, as if it moves into your opponent's lane, it can do a lot of damage, and if it moves into a lane with plants, he can do heavy damage to them. Against The best method for dealing with Fire Rooster is by using tricks that can take it out immediately. In addition, filling the field with plants so Fire Rooster can't escape is also an option, but expect a plant to be destroyed or damaged in the process. Look out for tricks as well, as the zombie hero can easily move Fire Rooster to become more dangerous. From turn 4 onwards, Sour Grapes will be an immediate counter. If you are playing as a hero, be careful of playing plants with 1 health, especially Shroom for Two, as Fire Rooster will destroy both Shroom for Two and the summoned Puff-Shroom if it moves to their lane. You can also force Fire Rooster to go to a ground lane, and then play Scorched Earth. Gallery Fire Rooster Statistics.png|Fire Rooster's statistics FRcard.jpg|Fire Rooster's card FireRoosterCardImage.png|Fire Rooster's card image IMG_2430.png|Fire Rooster's grayed-out card in the player's collection IMG_2431.png|Fire Rooster's grayed-out card with an info button HDFire-Rooster.png|HD Fire Rooster Frozen Rooster.jpg|Fire Rooster frozen RockWallonFireRooster.jpg|Rock Wall being used on Fire Rooster TintedGrayFireRooster.jpg|Fire Rooster tinted gray due to a glitch Screenshot_2017-01-26-22-40-25.png|Fire Rooster on the field Fire Rooster's Burning Bloomerang.png|Fire Rooster tinted gray using its ability to damage Giant rooster.jpg|Gigantic Fire Rooster due to a glitch TheYearofTheFireRooster.png|Fire Rooster destroyed EventRewindBundleFireRoosterEnergyDrink.png|Fire Rooster on the advertisement for the Event Rewind Bundle FireRoosterAttacking.png|Fire Rooster attacking that is one hot cock, i like the spicy chicken bucket.png|Fire Rooster's sprites Grey and Giant Rooster.jpg|Gigantic Fire Rooster tinted gray due to 2 glitches at once Trivia *It shares many similarities to . **Both share the same animations. **Both are pet cards in the Sneaky class. **Both move onto another random lane when a plant enters theirs. **Both share the same sounds. **Both share many of the same animations. **But Fire Rooster, however, has one extra ability and different stats. *Its card is slightly different from other cards in some versions of the game, with some regions brighter than usual. *When it is destroyed, it turns into a bucket of chicken, similar to Zombie Chicken in Plants vs. Zombies 2 when it is electrocuted. *Before it was introduced to the game, its original stats were 2 /2 . They can be seen in two Twitter posts from PopCap. *The egg it hatches from when it is played resembles a moon. This is a reference to the Lunar New Year, the holiday Fire Rooster is related to. *It is currently the only event card. See also * Category:Zombies Category:Animals Category:Pet cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Event cards Category:Sneaky cards